Gems
__TOC__ Gems can be used to speed up the time it takes to: *Breed dragons. * Incubate eggs. * Construct buildings. * Grow treats. *Clear obstacles. *Complete quests. *Do anything else that involves time except speeding up DragonCash or Gem production in habitats, the 24 hour clock to give 3 free gems, the Dragonsai Gifting Tree, the Colosseum, the 4 day wait for Kairos to be recharged, the 4 day wait for Gaia to be recharged, and the 24 hour clock to reset limited event currency such as: Magic, Magic Eggs, Fireflies, Candy, Iceberries, Roses, Epic Eggs, and Tickets. AND can be spent to: *Purchase non-basic dragons. * Purchase egg pedestals. * Level up dragons. * Unlock breeding hints. * Upgrade the Nursery to hold up to four eggs. * Purchase the Dragonsai Gifting Tree. * Upgrade the Breeding Cave to the Enchanted Breeding Cave. * Purchase the Epic Breeding Island. * Upgrade the Epic Breeding Island to the Epic Breeding Sanctuary. * Upgrade the Gemstone Island to hold up to five gemstone dragons per habitat. * Purchase the Gemstone Habitat. *Upgrade the Hibernation Cave to hold up to 300 dragons. * Purchase time fragments to assemble the artifacts: Chronolith, Time Claw, and Statue of Kairos, which are required to summon Kairos, and Scroll of Summoning, Vials of Elemental Vitality, and Nest of Nurturing, which are required to summon Gaia. * Upgrade the shrines. *Upgrade the Storage Tower to add up to 50 slots. *Upgrade the large habitats to giant habitats. *Purchase giant habitats. *Purchase Island Themes. *Trade in for DragonCash. *Upgrade all four Galaxy islands to the fourth upgrade to hold 5 dragons each. * Purchase these limited items that can only be bought with gems: ** The Egg of Burcadia ** Lost Island ** Dawnbreak Edifice ** Duskfall Edifice ** Celestial Habitat ** Twilight Tower ** Winter Festive Bundle Gem Prices The purchase price for gems are constant throughout game progression. can be purchased for: The Beginner Bundle is available to purchase for $0.99 for 24 Hours after beginning the game once the tutorial ended. Gem Value One gem is equal to whatever time is left up to an hour. This means if there is 02:03:00 (hh:mm:ss) left for the egg to hatch or breed, it will cost three gems to finish it (2 's for the hours + 1 for the 3 minutes). However, if you wait four minutes until 01:59:00 it will only cost two gems. There used to be a glitch that allows players to spend one gem when the timer shows 00:00:00. The notification now asks: "Finish it now for nothing?" Obtaining Gems Gems can be obtained at the ‘Treasure’ section of the Market. This transaction costs real money or by watching ads. Free gems can be received via friends who gift. Up to 500 gems can be received daily (assuming 500 friends willing to gift), but only three gems a day can be sent to people on a player's friends list. You may only receive one from each friend. :See the Strategies page for additional information on gifting gems. * The Dragonsai Gifting Tree can be purchased for 100 gems, and will allow the player to give away three additional gems per day. Free gems can also be obtained by winning in the Colosseum. A silver trophy awards two gems and a gold trophy awards five gems. A bronze trophy does not award any gems. can be obtained by getting the Gold Treasure chest (which is done by coming in first place in a race) at the Dragon Track. Awards can include one to three gems. can be earned with Gemstone Dragons in the Gemstone Island. can be obtained if a goal that requires the user to breed an epic, opposite, gemstone, Pepper, or Forest dragon is completed. The gems awarded range from one to five, depending on the difficulty of the particular dragon in question to breed. Gems can also be obtained if a goal that requires the user to level up a primary dragon to an Elder level is completed. As of March 26, 2013, gems can also be obtained by sharing the completion of some goals on Facebook or Twitter. The Dragonsai Bush, a limited event reward decoration introduced during the Season of Goodies, allows the player to give away one additional gem per day. Gems can be obtained through the Daily Rewards on certain milestones and chests. Gems can be earned through watching ‘Visions’ from Tolzar's Optical Oracle, and you can only earn one per ad, and 2 per day. For DragonVale's 1st anniversary, Backflip Studios gave 25 free gems to the accounts of those who logged in between September 14, 2012 and September 17, 2012. Between June 20, 2013 and June 23, 2013, Backflip Studios offered 30% free gems with every purchase, exclusive to Google Play users. The announcement had a typographical error, in that it indicated "July" rather than "June". For DragonVale's 2nd anniversary, Backflip Studios gave 25 free gems to the accounts of those who logged in from September 13, 2013, onwards by entering "2years" into the Redeem Code Screen and following the steps to collect the gift. For DragonVale's 3rd anniversary, Backflip Studios gave 33 free gems to the accounts of those who logged in between September 14, 2014 and September 15, 2014. For DragonVale's 4th anniversary, Backflip Studios gave 25 free gems to the accounts of those who logged in between September 14, 2015 and September 15, 2015. Gems Needed Per Level The amount of gems per level can be found here on the Dragons page. Gallery Purchase Gems.png|In-App Purchase Confirmation FinishBreeding.gif|Finish breeding FinishHatching.gif|Finish incubating GemRecievedMessage.gif|Message after receiving gems TimeFragment_TopCenter_300.jpg|Time Fragment (Race or Buy) SharingCompletionOfGoals.jpg|Sharing Completion of Goals on Twitter or Facebook SharingCompletionOfGoalsTwo.jpg|Sharing Completion of Goals on Twitter or Facebook Gems.gif|Gems Price LotsOfGems.gif|Gems Price Bonus Banner 1 Old.jpeg|Old Bonus Banner Bonus Banner 2 Old.jpeg|Old Bonus Banner Bonus Banner 1 New.jpeg|New Bonus Banner Bonus Banner 2 New.jpeg|New Bonus Banner GemsPriceWithNote.jpeg|Gems Price with Note GemsPrice2WithNote.jpeg|Gems Price with Note GemsPriceNewFont1.jpeg|Gems Price with New Font GemsPriceNewFont2.jpeg|Gems Price with New Font Trade.jpeg|Trade Gems for DragonCash FreeGemsFacebookNotification2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Notification 2012 FreeGemsFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Message 2012 FreeGemsFacebookMessageTwo2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Message 2012 30%moreuntil6-23.jpg|Google Play Exclusive 30% More Gems 2013 File:FB_2nd_Year_Anniversary_Card.jpg|Second Anniversary Facebook Notification 2013 File:FB_2nd_Anniversary_Message.png|Second Anniversary Facebook Message 2013 SecondYearAnniversaryNotification.jpeg|Second Anniversary Notification 2013 FBMessageHappy3rdAnniversary.png|Third Anniversary Facebook Message 2014 NotEnoughGemsMessage.jpg|Not Enough Gems Message Notes *On May 1, 2013, bonus banners were added to purchasable gems in the Treasure section of the market. **On May 2, 2013, the bonus banners changed. *On October 9, 2013, Backflip Studios added a note in the Treasure section. **On an unknown date, the note was removed. *On an unknown date, the font for the number of gems that can purchased in the Market was changed. Please be reminded that the ''Friends'' page is the ONLY acceptable place outside of a user's profile and personal pages for friend and gem requests to be posted. Category:Market Category:Treasure